LIKE A FOOL
by rakyuzan
Summary: Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan dia menyukaiku, jantung bodohku ini mulai bergemuruh ketika ia berkata menyukai seseorang "jadi hyung, kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?" - Kyumin fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE A FOOL**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan dia menyukaiku, jantung bodohku ini mulai bergemuruh ketika ia berkata menyukai seseorang "jadi ****_hyung_****, kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?"**

* * *

Suara alarm mengusik tidur nyenyakku. Aku menggeliat diatas kasurku dan mencoba untuk membuka mata. Sejenak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit aku telah siap melewati hari ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekolah.

* * *

Aku duduk di kursi kantin. Ini waktu istirahat jadi wajar saja aku duduk disini. Aku bukanlah siswa nakal yang keluar masuk kantin pada saat jam pembelajaran berlangsung.

Di depanku, makanan pesananku menemani. Aku sendiri disini, di meja persegi panjang dengan empat kursi mengeliling sisinya. Sebenarnya aku memiliki teman, namun aku lebih suka menyendiri. Terlebih karena aku tak melihatnya seharian ini.

Apakah aku harus mengatakan siapa dia?

Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki tampan sang idola sekolah yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja. Laki-laki sempurna dengan kulit pucatnya. Dia sahabatku. Ya, begitulah ia menyebutnya. Dia hanya sahabatku.

"hyung, jangan hanya melamun saja. Makan makanan di depanmu."

Orang yang ku katakan tadi berada didepanku sekarang. Menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya tadi. Dia selalu seperti ini, selalu memperhatikanku.

"kau darimana saja?"

"hanya seputar lapangan basket dan ruang ganti. Seharusnya kau tahu seorang kapten basket seperti ku kemana saja."

Satu poin lagi yang menambah kesan sempurna darinya. Aku yakin Tuhan sedang dalam suasana baik ketika menciptakannya.

Aku menatapnya ketika ia tersenyum jahil padaku. Dengan seenaknya dia mengambil makananku.

"bagi hyung."

Dengan mulut penuh makanan dia bergumam, untung saja aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Aku terkikik ketika melihatnya setengah tersedak.

"tak usah terburu-buru. Makan saja sepuasmu, aku akan memesan lagi nanti."

Aku suka suasana ini. Bukan suasana ketika melihatnya makan, melainkan suasana ketika dia berada di dekatku. Aku -ah bagaimana aku mengatakan ini. Aku menyukainya dari dulu. Aku menyadarinya karna reaksiku ketika bersamanya seperti sekarang ini. Aku rasa mukaku sudah memerah semenjak dia datang. Jantung bodohku bahkan sudah berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyangkal bahwa aku tidak menyukainya?

"hyung, aku menyukai seseorang."

Jantung bodohku ini bergemuruh lebih cepat. Apa dia menyukaiku juga? Astaga Lee Sungmin. Kau begitu bodoh memikirkan hal se-mustahil itu. Kau terlalu percaya diri. Tapi jika benar dia menyukaiku, aku belum siap menerima pernyataan cinta darinya sekarang.

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius. Wajah bodohku ini memanas seketika. Ini situasi yang merugikan. Ralat ucapanku tadi, jika aku menyukai suasana ini. Aku tidak menyukai suasana ini.

"hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"ne?"

Aku reflek mengatakan 'ne'. Astaga, lidahku mulai bodoh.

"wajahmu memerah hyung, kau marah aku mengambil makananmu?"

"ani."

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"y-ya, k-kau bicara apa tadi? Aku tak mendengarmu. Kau tahu kan sedari tadi aku melamun."

Ketara sekali aku gugup. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan applause kepada pujangga yang berkata bahwa cinta itu bodoh. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak bodoh. Setidaknya aku yang selalu masuk tiga besar dikelas, harus menjadi bodoh karena cinta. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.  
Aku mengambil makanan yang sedari tadi dimakan laki-laki didepanku ini. Aku malas memesan makanan lagi. Seluruh organ tubuhku sudah menjadi bodoh. Aku masih sehat untuk tidak mempermalukan diri di depan park ahjumma-penjual makanan di kantin. Aku melirik sendok bekas Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kebiasaanku takkan mau berbagi alat makan dengan siapapun. Kata orang jepang itu seperti ciuman tak langsung.

Aku mulai memakan makananku. Lagi, aku menatapnya sembari mengunyah. Dia masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kim Seulgi"

Mulut ku ber-oh ria. Astaga. Jadi aku berimajinasi. Dia mengatakan menyukai seseorang mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Mungkin perkataanku yang tadi benar. Sedari tadi aku melamun.

"putri kepala sekolah itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya kegugupan ku tadi hilang ketika tersadar aku hanya berimajinasi. Aku menyuapkan makanan ku lagi. Aku tak terlalu suka menceritakan orang lain.

"Kim Seulgi... Aku menyukainya hyung."

_Tak_. Sendok yang aku pegang jatuh ke piring menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Aku merasa seluruh penghuni kantin telah menatap kami ingin tahu. Jangan cemaskan penghuni kantin. Hatiku meringis sakit. Bahkan makanan yang sedang kukunyah tak bisa tertelan. Jantung bodoh ku bagai tak berdetak. Apakah sekarang aku harus pulang dan melakukan operasi jantung?

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun menyukaiku. Dia laki - laki _straight_ tak sepertiku. Bahkan orang yang disukainya jauh diatasku. Putri anak sekolah, cantik, pintar dan sudah jelas bahwa dia keturunan darah biru.

Aku harus bagaimana. Baru pertama kali aku menyukai seseorang. Dan kali pertama juga aku merasakan _brokenheart_. Ini sakit sekali ya tuhan.

Aku tersenyum ganjil. Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku ke penghuni kantin yang masih saja terlihat ingin tahu.

"_joesonghamnida_." ucapku serak. Mataku kemudian memanas. Aku sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Air mataku tak bisa ku tahan. Dadaku terasa sesak. _Damn_! Ini sungguh situasi yang tidak ku sukai. Bahkan aku membenci situasi ini.

"hyung, kau tak apa? Hei, kau menangis?"

"_gwaenchana_, aku tidak menangis Kyu, aku hanya terharu ternyata kau bisa menyukai seseorang juga. Aku kira kau mengidap penyakit narcissus, menyukai diri sendiri."

Aku memaksakan senyumanku. Aku bersyukur Kyuhyun terlalu cuek, dia tak pernah tahu aku berbohong. Aku melihatnya tersenyum hangat.

"jadi _hyung_, kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?"

_End or Continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKE A FOOL**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Aku benci hujan."

Sungmin menatap hujan dengan mata sayu. Sesekali bergumam bahwa ia benci hujan. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah menyukai fenomena alam itu. Menurutnya hujan membuat semua orang kedinginan. Membuat semua orang takut akan gelegar petir yang seringkali menemani hujan. Terlebih hujan datang ketika orang tua nya memilih pergi ke Jepang meninggalkannya sendiri. Hujan membawa kebahagiaannya.

Hari ini hujan mengguyur Seoul dengan lebatnya. Mungkin hujan sedang menegur hatinya yang terus menangis. Perasaannya kini sedang kacau. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tak apa jika kebahagiaannya selalu saja menjauh.

Suara getar ponsel di saku celananya memecah keheningan. Pesan masuk yang memperkeruh keadaannya sekarang. Bahkan gemuruh petir terdengar ikut menegur hatinya. Seolah berkata Sungmin tak harus seperti ini.

Senyumnya kembali datar. Sekali lagi ia membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Aku terjebak hujan di sekolah. Disini dingin sekali hyung tapi kekasihku membuatku hangat kkk~"

Sungmin kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Seharusnya dia bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Seharusnya ia bahagia melihat 'orang yang dicintainya' bahagia.

Ia meraup kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Terlihat sangat frustasi.

Seandainya sebulan yang lalu ia memilih dengan benar. Seandainya ia tak membuat kesalahan. Seandainya ia memikirkan hatinya. Dan seandainya hanya merupakan kata bagi orang putus asa. Seperti dia.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sungmin memaksakan senyumannya. Dia bersyukur Kyuhyun terlalu cuek, Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu dia berbohong. Sungmin tersenyum hangat.

"jadi _hyung_, kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. Sahabatnya sedang meminta bantuan. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan hatinya.

"A-aku..."

"Aku tak bisa membantumu Kyu, bagaimana mungkin kau meminta bantuan padaku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun membenarkan jika Sungmin tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Bodoh sekali jika Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Sungmin. Seperti pilot yang meminta bantuan nahkoda. Tak berhubungan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pasrah.

"Baiklah hyung, setidaknya kau harus membantuku dengan do'a. Do'akan tim basket ku juga. Sebulan lagi kami akan bertanding."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Seolah hatinya tak terjadi apa - apa.

"aku selalu mendo'akanmu Kyu. Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kau masih ada jadwal latihan basket?"

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"tidak ada hyung, aku ikut ke kelas saja."

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan berjalan dengan Sungmin disampingnya. Mereka tak memedulikan tatapan iri penghuni kantin. Dari belakang saja mereka berdua tampak serasih.

**_flashback off_**

* * *

Kenapa Sungmin menolak membantu Kyuhyun? Sedikit bantuan darinya mungkin akan mengurangi sakit hati. Mungkin ia bisa merelakan Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat betapa serasinya bersama Seulgi. Bukankah idola pria cocok bersanding dengan idola wanita? Pasangan yang sempurna bukan?

Sungmin hanya takut menyakiti dirinya. Ia mungkin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja ia berbuat ceroboh dan membuat Kyuhyun berbalik membencinya.

Tapi keputusan sungmin lebih menyakitkan. Sepanjang mimpinya, ia tak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun dimiliki orang lain. Ia selalu berfantasi Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Tapi, dalam sebulan ini mimpi seperti itu yang terus datang membayangi Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memegang ponselnya, mengetik balasan pesan Kyuhyun.

"aku pikir aku belum mengatakannya padamu, selamat atas status barumu Kyu."

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari milik Cho Kyuhyun. Tim basketnya menduduki juara 1 dan dia juga memenangi hati Seulgi, sang primadona di sekolahnya. Selesai bertanding basket ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"kemenangan ini aku persembahkan padamu Kim Seulgi. Saranghae."

Ia mengucapkannya dengan senyum lebar. Dan dibalas anggukan gadis itu. Gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menyayangkan Sungmin tak menonton pertandingannya hari ini. Di hari bahagianya, sahabatnya tak menemani. Membuat perasaannya kurang lengkap.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tak enak badan hari ini. Do'aku menyertaimu."

Suara serak Sungmin yang mengalun di ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas tak apa dan mengucapkan semoga lekas sembuh. Terlihat sekali dia kecewa dengan sahabatnya itu.

Keberuntungannya Kim Seulgi- yang selama satu bulan didekatinya- datang menyemangati, walau hujan sekalipun ia selalu menyerukan nama Kyuhyun. Ketara sekali bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang mungkin sama dengan Kyuhyun. Begitulah yang membuat Kyuhyun berani mengatakan perasaannya dibawah hujan.

Dulu Kyuhyun tak menyukai hujan karena Sungmin tak menyukainya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun berujar bahwa hujan membawa keberuntungannya tanpa memikirkan keadaan Sungmin yang mengenaskan dirumahnya.

Kyuhyun bahagia.

Seharusnya Sungmin juga bahagia.

Sungmin menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Karena dingin hujan yang menusuk kulit juga karena ia ingin meredam tangisannya. Meredam tangisnya dibalik selimut yang sekarang mulai basah oleh air matanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Sungmin. Rencananya hari ini mereka berdua akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dua bulan lagi ujian akhir sekolah. Sehingga tugas harus segera terselesaikan.

Kyuhyun merasa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin terlihat menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun belum sempat menanyakannya karena belum sempat juga ia bertemu dengan Sungmin kecuali di sekolah. Namun, di waktu senggang ia selalu bersama kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan diri pada kursi taman yang sekarang sedang didudukinya. Merasakan ponselnya bergetar ada yang meneleponnya. Heemin is calling. Kyuhyun mendengarkan samapai kekasihnya itu selesai berbicara.

"Entahlah, Sungmin hyung terlambat."

"…"

"nomornya tidak aktif semenjak tadi."

"…"

Kyuhyun akhirnya melihat Sungmin yang berlari dengan buku tebal ditangannya. Lalu ia berdiri masih dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Sungmin hyung sudah datang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. _Ja._"

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Berlanjut menatap Sungmin dengan kesal. Sungmin menghela napas sambil menunduk.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah."

"kau kemana saja hyung? aku menunggumu sedari tadi hingga langit menguning!"

Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun bersikap kasar dan sedikit membentaknya. Ia menyesal karena kecerobohannya. "Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku kehilangan ponselku tadi pagi. Jadi, aku tak bisa menghubungimu bahwa aku akan terlambat."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan kesal. Lalu ia duduk di kursi taman seperti tadi. Padahal hari ini jika dia tahu Sungmin akan telat, dia bisa berkencan terlebih dahulu dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin merasakan sedikit kehangatan ketika Kyuhyun terlihat begitu marah, namun juga mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

"aku menyesal karena sebelumnya aku tak menerima ajakan pacarku untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dengan kesal.

Mendengar itu senyuman Sungmin langsung menghilang, dan dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Ini semua salahnya jika saja bukan karena ada hal yang harus Sungmin urus, Kyuhyun pasti takkan marah padanya dan pasti tengah bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin menunduk sekilas dan berusaha tersenyum "Aku kan bilang ponselku hilang Kyu, lagipula aku tak menghapal nomor ponselmu."

Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkannya, sekilas dia melirik Sungmin dengan enggan "Itu bukan alasan Sungmin hyung, kau tahu aku orang yang tak bisa menunggu selain untuk orang yang kusayangi"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, mungkin ucapan Kyuhyun itu hanya gurauan ketika kesal, namun entah rasanya kata-kata itu membuat Sungmin sakit, Sungmin tak ingin mengatakan hal yang terus bergejolak di hatinya, dia tak ingin mengatakan atau membuat hal itu lebih jelas.

"Bodoh. Berarti untukku pun kau tak bisa menunggu Kyu, aku kan sering membuatmu kesal?"

Kyuhyun menoleh "Eh? Bodoh tentu saja, tapi untuk seorang sahabat aku bisa menunggu, seperti aku menunggu untuk kekasihku"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap buram pemandangan bunga di depannya "Sahabat ya?"

"Tentu saja hyung, kau itu sahabatku. Selamanya akan selalu begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan segera memeluk bahu Sungmin "Kau ini kenapa hyung, kenapa bermuka datar seperti itu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pedih, lalu menggeleng dan segera mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku bermuka datar? Tsk.. Kau itu yang bermuka datar dan menyebalkan!"

Sungmin menghujani Kyuhyun dengan jitakan-jitakan kecil ke kepala Kyuhyun sambil mengejeknya, Kyuhyun yang kewalahan langsung berdiri tak menerimanya.

"Aduh sudahlah hyung. Eh tunggu hyung, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tunggu ya jangan pergi lagi."

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Benar, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mereka hanyalah sahabat. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, mereka bertemu di hari pertama sekolah. Keduanya terlambat dan mengharuskan mereka dihukum berdua di lapangan dengan panas yang terik.

Semenjak hari pertama itu, mereka sering bersama. Bahkan mereka selalu sekelas hingga sekarang tahun terakhir mereka sekolah. Slogan yang sering mereka dengar, _setiap ada Sungmin pasti ada Kyuhyun_. Begitu sebaliknya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hingga Sungmin menemukan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang salah yang kini malah menyakiti dirinya. Sungmin harusnya sadar, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat.

Ya, Sahabat.

* * *

Sungmin memandang buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya dengan perasaan tak menentu "Ya, seharusnya aku sadar."

Beberapa hari setelah ujian akhir berlangsung. Ujian yang menentukan lanjut tidaknya siswa dalam pembelajaran. Mereka bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi yakni perkuliahan. Mereka juga bisa mengulang setahun lagi jika ujian itu gagal. Atau mungkin mereka bisa menyerah dan tak harus melanjutkan pendidikan.

Terhitung dari pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di taman waktu itu, hubungan mereka perlahan mulai terkikis. Bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyapa. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya dan Sungmin... entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyadari kerenggangannya dengan Sungmin. Ia merindukan hari-harinya bersama pria mungil itu. Pria yang selalu ia panggil hyung padahal mereka berdua satu angkatan.

Kyuhyun mulai memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan hyung setahun yang lalu. Dengan kejahilannya ia menyembunyikan dompet Sungmin hingga ia lupa mengembalikannya. Kyuhyun baru mengingat ketika di rumah pulang sekolah mendapat pesan dari Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau melihat dompetku?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan segera memeriksa ranselnya. Kyuhyun terlalu penasaran akan isi dompet tersebut. Setelah ia buka dan menemukan kartu pelajar Sungmin, ia merengut ketika menyadari ada hal yang aneh. Angka belakang tahun kelahiran Sungmin selisih dua angka dengan tahun kelahirannya.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Jadi Sungmin lebih tua darinya? Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya mengingat wajah Sungmin yang mungkin bisa dibilang lebih muda darinya. Atau wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu tua?

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengetik balasan pesan Sungmin.

"mianhae, dompetmu bersama ku. Omong-omong aku melihat kartu pelajarmu. apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?"

Esok paginya Sungmin menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa selisih dua tahun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan di umurku yang ke delapan. Ayahku bilang, saat itu aku tak bisa tertolong hingga dokter memvonisku koma."

"Dokter tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan terbangun dari koma. Hingga di tahun ke dua aku sadar."

"Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam ketika ayah dan ibuku menangis dan memelukku. Mereka bilang aku tak boleh meninggalkan mereka."

"Sebulan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku melanjutkan sekolahku. Guru menyarankan aku mengulang kelas karena otakku belum tanggap. Karena itu aku disini sekarang."

Sungmin menjelaskan sedetail mungkin kejadian itu. Kejadian yang seharusnya membuat orang tua Sungmin selalu berada disamping Sungmin untuk melindunginya. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Tepat ketika Sungmin bersekolah, orang tuanya pergi mendirikan perusahaan lain di luar negeri. Tapi Sungmin tahu orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya, terbukti dari beberapa maid suruhan orang tuanya yang selalu menemani Sungmin dirumah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat kesepian hingga ia bertekad akan selalu bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan kebersamaan Sungmin ketika bersama Seulgi-kekasihnya. Kyuhyun merasa terkekang dan tak bisa leluasa jika bersama kekasihnya. Berbeda ketika Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

"Oppa, kau melamun?"

Ucapan kekasihnya itu menyadarkannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berdua di kursi taman yang biasa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tempati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung menanggapi perkataan Seulgi. Dulu Kyuhyun tak pernah secanggung ini bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu menanggapi Sungmin dengan candaan dan berakhir tertawa bersama.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasakan bagian hidupnya yang hilang. Bagian yang sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ketika Seulgi mulai memanggilnya manja.

"Oppa."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan bergumam malas. Kyuhyun sedikit risih melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Setelah lulus nanti kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya, dan sedikit memaksakan senyum. "Aku belum memikirkannya."

Seulgi menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Upacara kelulusan hanya menunggu hari dan Kyuhyun belum memikirkan kelanjutan pendidikannya.

"Jeongmal? Aku kira kau sudah memilih universitas seperti Sungmin sunbae." Seulgi bergumam masih tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun mungkin salah dengar jika kekasihnya itu menyebutkan nama sahabatnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Sungmin memilih universitas tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Apa kerengangan hubungan mereka sudah tak bisa diperbaiki?

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun memastikan telinganya berfungsi dengan benar.

Seulgi kembali menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Bukankah oppa dekat dengannya? Jangan bilang kau tak tahu jika Sungmin sunbae akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri."

"Ne? luar negeri?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Sungguh ini bukan april mop. Bulan April sudah berlalu dua bulan. Ini benar – benar tak lucu. Kemana Kyuhyun selama ini? Bahkan berita sepenting ini ia tak mengetahuinya. Lupakan berita penting! Masalahnya tokoh utama berita ini adalah Sungmin, sahabatnya.

"Oppa tak tahu? Seisi sekolah membicarakannya. Aku heran selama ini oppa sekolah dimana."

Kyuhyun tak memedulikan ejekan kekasihnya itu. Ia sungguh seperti manusia purba yang tinggal di masa modern. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa – apa.

"Dimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya. Seulgi hanya membalas pertanyaannya bingung.

Melihat Seulgi terdiam, Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Sungmin hyung kuliah dimana? Negara apa?"

Seulgi risih ketika Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kepadanya. Seulgi tampak kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Seulgi menghentikan aksi merajuknya itu ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia meminta jawaban.

"Aku tak tahu." Seulgi berkata lirih, ia benar – benar tak tahu tentang masalah itu. Dia hanya tahu dari mulut ke mulut. "pihak sekolah merahasiakannya."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pertanda ia tak puas dengan jawaban Seulgi.

"yang aku tahu Sungmin oppa berangkat hari ini..."

Belum sempat Seulgi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan Korea. Ia tersenyum kepada maid nya yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berhati – hati diperjalanan. Ia sungguh ingin menangis mengingat tanah yang ia pijaki sekarang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Sungmin, ayo cepat! Eomma tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat."

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah mobil. Orang tua-nya menunggu disana. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Seminggu sebelum ujian, orang tua-nya memberi kejutan kedatangan mereka. Sungmin sangat bahagia namun juga sedih ketika Ibunya mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut tinggal bersama di luar negeri. Sungmin tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun, hati kecilnya ingin ia tetap tinggal.

Kyuhyun, orang itu membuat Sungmin bimbang. Alasan hati kecilnya ingin tetap tinggal. Sungmin berkata kepada Ibunya bahwa ia akan ikut setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Ibu Sungmin mengangguk menyanggupi dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Anak yang ia sayangi namun telah ditinggalkannya.

Jam istirahat terdengar. Sungmin ingin berbagi cerita kepada Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin memanggil, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian ditaman tempo hari, apa Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi pemikiran _negative_ yang menjadi alasan Kyuhyun menjauhinya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia mengingat kembali bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun tak sendiri. Kyuhyun telah dimiliki orang lain. Mungkin dia berlari untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sungmin tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kantin seperti biasa.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika meja persegi empat yang biasa ia duduki telah diduduki orang lain. Apa ia harus menyebutnya orang lain? Mereka berhak duduk dimana saja bukan?

Sungmin menatap mereka yang sedari tadi tertawa. Terlihat kebahagiaan menyelimuti kisah mereka. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di dadanya.

Ya, mungkin Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya berhak duduk dimana saja.

Sungmin berbalik kembali melangkah menuju kelas. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa meredakan sakitnya.

Sungmin tak berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung. Pikirannya masih menuju apakah ia akan ikut dengan orang tuanya atau memilih untuk tetap tinggal.

Sungmin menggerakkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Sungmin menghela napas dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan disamping Sungmin itu serius sekali. Pandangannya memerhatikan songsaengnim di depan. Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bibir Kyuhyun membentuk 'oh' pertanda ia memahami perkataan songsaengnim.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berhenti konsentrasi ketika songsaengnim menyuruh mencatat apa yang ada di _whiteboard_. Sungmin berpikir ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun masih memegang bolpoin menulis di buku catatannya.

"aku ingin bicara." Sungmin kembali berbicara. Ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun berhenti menulis. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Eommaku ingin…"

Sungmin belum sempat mengatakan satu kalimat ketika Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkan songsaengnim? Beliau menyuruh untuk menulis bukan berbicara."

Kyuhyun kembali dengan kegiatan menulisnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut Sungmin. Matanya mulai berair karena ini kali kedua Kyuhyun membentaknya. Sungmin tak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun berubah begitu cepat. Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali berpikir. Mungkin kepergiannya adalah hal yang tepat. Tak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan. Justru Sungmin bahagia bisa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kemudian Sungmin berdiri mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas termasuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian menundukkan badannya.

"Joesonghamnida _songsaengnim_! saya izin ke toilet sebentar."

Semenjak hari itu Sungmin tak pernah mencoba kembali untuk berbicara kepada Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Begitu pikir Sungmin.

Setelah ujian akhir terlaksana. Sungmin di sibukkan dengan kepindahannya. Keluar masuk ruang tata usaha untuk mendapatkan konfrimasi dari kepala sekolah.

Beberapa kali Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, namun ia sengaja mengacuhkannya seolah mereka tak saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun berlari menelusuri ruang tunggu bandara. Sesekali ia meneriaki nama Sungmin dan tak sedikit orang –orang yang memandang aneh padanya.

Di waktu yang sama, Sungmin mengusap air matanya ketika mengingat hari – hari terakhir ia di sekolah. Hari – hari terakhirnya bersama Kyuhyun. Hari – hari terakhirnya yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bandara. Setengah jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.

Sungmin merasakan ada yang memanggil. Suaranya semakin keras tepat di belakangnya.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin ingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Sedikit melirik ke belakang, ia melihat pemilik suara itu menundukkan badannya terlihat sekali kelelahan. Ingin sekali ia berbalik dan berkata 'aku disini' namun kakinya tertahan.

"ayo ke pesawat!"

Sungmin mendongak ketika ayahnya berbicara. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Sungmin kembali menengok ke belakang. Kyuhyun-pemilik suara itu sekarang sedang berdiri membelakangi masih memanggil namanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"mianhae Kyu."

**Continue**

**Thanks for**

onaleeumin18 , fitriKyuMin , OvaLLea , olive1315 , besajoy , kezy , sandrimayy88 , TiffyTiffanyLee and others

**BKS 150104**


End file.
